She'll Never Forget
by Jessica1029
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating, but Gabriella suffers amnesia after getting into a car crash. All of Troy's and Gabriella's friends (excluding Sharpay of course) pitch in and try to bring Gabriella's memory back, but will it work? Meanwhile, Sharpay tries to trick Gabriella and steal Troy's heart. Will Troy choose Gabriella or Sharpay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**East High School**

"Hey, Gabriella.." Troy smiled and hugged her. It was finally school all over again, Troy thought. He hasn't seen her in a while though. "Hi Troy!" Gabriella said excitedly, while Sharpay on the other side of the room mimicked her.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay saying in a high pitched voice trying to sound like Gabriella. "Hey sis, you kinda sound like her!" Ryan said. "Urgh, that girl had to steal my school. I hate her. I mean I'm so much more talented, prettier, and attractive! I cant understand why Troy likes her!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. Ryan chuckled. "What was that?" Sharpay said. "Nothing..nothing sis!" Ryan said.

"So, how was your summer?" Troy asked. "As usual, stay at home, enjoy nature." Gabriella said. "How about you Troy? Get any better in basketball cause you need it." Gabriella joked. "Hey Ms. Smartie, I am great at basketball!" Troy said. "Suree..." Gabriella said.

"Hey sunshine!" Gabriella's best friend, Taylor McKessie called out. "Ahh! Hey Taylor!" Gabriella shouted. "I'm going to talk to Taylor ok Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, sure." Troy said.

"So, what's going on with you two huh?" Taylor asked. "Nothinggg!" Gabriella said. "Mhm right. So, you are joining the scholastic decathlon team this year right? Cause' if you're not, I'm not being your friend anymore!" Taylor said. "Hey, that's unfair! But, of course I'll join again. I'm a brainiac!" Gabriella said.

"Sup, Troy!" Chad and Zeke called out. "Sup guys! What's going on?" Troy asked. "Not much. I've been practicing basketball alot!" Chad said. "Well, you know me I baked almost the whole time during summer!" Zeke said. "How about you ? Have you been doing your singing exercises?" Chad joked. "Hey! My voice is perfect! And I've been playing basketball." Troy said. "So you have been singing! Interesting." Chad joked.

"Sit down class!" said. "As you know, school is back, so please behave this year!" she yelled. Troy and Chad laughed. "Excuse me, Mr. Bolton and Mr Danforth. Would you like to share what you're laughing about?" asked. "Nope." Troy said. "I thought so." the teacher said. And for a whole hour was reviewing the school rules and her expectations for the students.

**Lunch**

Troy sat with his basketball team at a table reuniting and Gabriella was sitting with her group of friends at another table. Sharpay was about to walk past Gabriella, but instead she wanted to disrupt them.

"OMG! Gabriella! I haven't seen you in FOR-EVER!" Sharpay said sarcastically. "Hi Sharpay, and we haven't seen each other for like 3 months." Gabriella said. "Oh right, it felt like a long time and I'm glad cause I don't wanna see your face and your group of smarties anyway." Sharpay said. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hey sis. Walk away,walk away." Ryan said bringing Sharpay to their reserved table. "Ryan! Why did you do that? I hate her so much! AHHHHH!" Sharpay yelled. "Sorry sis, but mom and dad said not to start any drama in the beginning of the school year. Just trying to help!" Ryan said. "FINE! But I'm letting you slide this time!" Sharpay yelled loudly again.

"Gab, you have to show her that you are more than that! That you're..you're superior!" Martha said. Martha was one of Gabriella's good friends. "Martha sit down! And no I don't wanna start any fighting this year!" Gabriella said. "Not my fault though, when you cry when you lose Troy!" Martha said. "What? What do you mean!" Gabriella asked. "You know Sharpay had a huge crush on Troy before you came to this school? She claims that you "stole" her spotlight." Taylor said. "Oh..well Troy would never be with Sharpay! He's not like that." Gabriella said. "Well, you never know..." Martha said. "Whatever, I'm not worrying about that this year!" Gabriella said.

Author Reviews: Ok so I didn't know what to write about so I just thought of this story randomly! But this is going to be a start of my 2nd story! If you haven't read "Mitchie,what have you done", please read it!

REVIEW AND FAV SO FAR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey honey!" Ms. Montez, Gabriella's mom said. "How was school today?" her mom asked. "It was good. I'm happy I saw Troy and my friends again!" Gabriella said. "Now Gabriella, school first then boyfriend next. Don't lose your focus on school honey." Ms. Montez said. "I know mom!" Gabriella sighed.

Gabriella went upstairs and did her homework. When she was finished she talked to Troy and they talked for minutes. But Gabriella needed to buy some things she needed.

"Hey mom, I'm going to drive out to buy a few things I really need, okay?" Gabriella told her mom. It was night and was scared, but Gabriella needed those things so she agreed to let her go. "Thanks mom. I'll be back maximum 30 minutes!" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got in her car and turned on the radio. She heard the song "The Way" by Ariana Grande and sang along.

*You give me that kinda something want it all the time need it everyday. On a scale to 1 to 10 I'm at a hundred, never get enough I cant stay away*

Gabriella sang and wasn't focused on her driving that much then all of a sudden BOOM! She crashed into another car. It was her fault and the other driver's fault as well. She wasn't focused and the other driver was a bit drunk. A person saw the accident and called the police. 10 minutes later the ambulance and police came. The driver wasn't injured nor killed, but Gabriella was hurt. The ambulance took her to the hospital.

30 minutes passed by and her mom was sitting in the living. She was nervous and scared. What if something happened, she thought.

*RING,RING,RING*

When she heard the phone she jumped up the couch and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella's mom answered. "Yes, excuse me are you ?" a woman from the ambulance called. "Yes, yes I am. Why?" Gabriella mom said. "Your daughter, Gabriella has got into a car crash and she's still alive, but I think she fainted and will be awake in a few hours. We are going to the Jefferson Hospital now, so would you come to the hospital right away?" the woman said. "Yes of course. I'll go immediately!" said. Her mom ran outside and drove her car immediately as she said. She got to the hospital 10 minutes later.

"Hi. How is my daughter?" she said worriedly when she got to the hospital. " , you are very lucky that your daughter didn't get killed, so far she is resting for a few more hours, so she'll wake up soon." the doctor said. "Okay. Thank you so much doctor!" said.

**2 hours later**

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open and her mom saw her waking up. "Honey! You're awake!?" her mom asked. "Huh? Excuse me...who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm your mom!" she said. "Doctor!" her mom yelled. "Yes ! What is it?" the doctor said. "My..my daughter! She doesn't remember anything!" her mom yelled. " , please calm down! I'm going to check what's going on." the doctor said. "Okay..okay." Gabriella's mom said calming down.

"Hi Gabriella. How are you?" the doctor asked. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm the doctor and your mom is here." the doctor said pointing to her mom. "Oh..what happened? Why am I here?" she asked. "You got into a car accident and I think you lost your memory. Your mom will bring you home now and help you remember things little by little alright?" the doctor asked. "Umm...alright." she said still confused.

" ..your daughter has suffered amnesia." the doctor said. "Am..Amnesia? Will she remember anything if I help her?" her mom asked. "Yes, well maybe. Follow my rules and she"ll be alright." the doctor said. "Oh ok." said. "Ok now you help her by not pressuring her too much. Tell her friends that too. Don't let her go to school for a whole week starting tomorrow. If you're scared she might have problems in school, I suggest you homeschool her until she gets her memory back. There is no medicine for this, so you and her friends are the only help for her." the doctor said. "Ok I'll try my best." she said. "You can bring her home soon. First, you need to sign many papers, then go." the doctor said. "Oh ok." her mom said.

signed many papers from the hospital, and soon brought Gabriella back home.

AUTHOR'S REVIEW: How do you like it so far? Review and fav! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gabriella, you should go to sleep now and rest." her mom said. "Oh ok, mom." Gabriella said.

Her mom has told her that she is her mom and to act normally and just rest.

Gabriella went up to her room and checked out her room. She forgot how it looked like, so she was exploring around. She saw a picture with her and Troy, but she didn't recognize him. "Hmm, that's strange. Who is he? Is he brother? Mom didn't tell me that I had a brother, but he looks nothing like me. I'll ask mom tomorrow." Gabriella thought. Then, she got on her bed and went to sleep. Her mom checked her room to see if she was ok every 3 or 4 hours. She was very worried and hoped her memory came back soon.

**Next Morning**

Gabriella opened her eyes. It was 9:30 am. She got up and brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. Then, she went downstairs. She saw a note from her mom saying:

_Hi Gabriella_,

I have left for work, but I'll come home early this whole week at 1:30 pm. For now, there's breakfast ready for you on the table, so just eat. Don't explore around incase you get lost, stay home and rest.

_ Take care!_

"Great. I'm here in this house." Gabriella said. She saw pancakes and eggs on the table. She ate it all then watched some tv and rested.

**East High School**

"Hey Troy, where's Gabriella?" Taylor and Martha asked. "Oh, I don't know. I tried to call her last night, but she didn't answer me. I'll come by this afternoon and see what's wrong. I'll tell you what happens later. Okay?" Troy said. Taylor sighed. "Fine, but Gabriella is NEVER absent. I'm worried." she said.

**Back at Gabriella's house**

"What to do?" Gabriella asked herself. She was so bored and it was only 12:00 in the afternoon. "Should I go out and get some fresh air? Or listen to mom?" she thought. "I just can't disobey mom and besides I don't know this place, I might get lost." she thought again.

**1:30 pm, her mom is back home**

"Hey sweetie!" Gabriella's mom said. "Hey mom, I'm so bored, when will I be able to go outside?" Gabriella asked. "Sorry Gabriella, but you have to stay in the house for a week." her mom said. Gabriella then randomly remembered the guy she saw in the picture she saw last night.

"Oh yeah, mom do I have a brother?" Gabriella asked. "No, honey you are the only child. Why do you ask?" her mom asked. "Well, last night I saw a picture of me and a guy on my desk, and I thought he was my brother or something." Gabriella said. "Oh..I see. Well, I'll explain everything later when I get things settled ok? Just don't worry about anything." she said. "Um..ok." Gabriella said. Gabriella went in her room and slept since she was really exhausted.

**Ding Dong**

Gabriella's mom opened the door and saw Troy. "Oh. Hi Troy." she said. "Hi . Is Gabriella home?" he asked. She sighed and told him to come inside and that she needs to tell him something important.

"Yes, what is it?" Troy asked. "Its...its about Gabriella." she said. "What..what about her?" Troy asked. "Troy, I'm sorry, but Gabriella got into a car accident last night and she lost her memory." she said sadly. "She..she lost her memory?" Troy asked. "Sadly yes, if we don't pressure her and try to give her hints little by little, the doctor said that she might get her memory back, but for now she cant go to school for a week. She's upstairs sleeping now. Please Troy, tell all her friends that. I'm sorry, but you have to go home now." her mom said. "Oh..ok I'll do that." Troy said getting up and walking to the door. With that, he started to cry. He was terrified and sad.

**Next day at East High**

"Hey guys come here." Troy told all of his and her friends to see him. "Yeah?" they all answered. Troy explained every detail to them about Gabriella and told them to not pressure her. Seeing this whole crowd, Sharpay asked everyone what's happening.

"Look Sharpay, Gabriella lost her memory so please try to co-operate with her when she goes back to school next week." Taylor said. "She lost her memory?" Sharpay asked almost sounding satisfied. "Yeah." Troy said. "Oh, well if you guys visit her tell her I said get better." Sharpay said then walked away. "Gosh, does that girl even have a piece of warm heart?" Taylor said.

"Hey! Ryan?" Sharpay called out. "What sis?" Ryan answered. "Guess what? lost her memory. Time for me to change this school a bit." Sharpay said smiling. "Oh no, I don't like the sound of this." Ryan said. "Ok, so here's my plan...Gabriella lost her memory so I'll trick her by saying that she is my best friend ever since first grade. If she believes me which she will, I'm going to tell her whose her enemy and whose her friends. Then, I'll tell her that Troy is my boyfriend and she'll never go out with him again since I'm her "bestie".This will totally work." she said. "Sis, that's too much. Let her slide his time." he said. "No! This is my only chance. I am brilliant." she said then sashayed away.

Author's Notes: Did y'all like this chapter? I hope you did! Another chapter coming out soon guys! :)


End file.
